Talk:Dino Attack RPG Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Categories Is there a reason why this page is indicated as belonging to the categories "Villains" and "Pirates"? And, strangely enough, in one of them is listed under "V" and in another is listed under "p"? TC01 02:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Aha! Thanks, TC01, that explains everything, and may even explain why Talk:Specs was under Category:Dino Attack Agents! :You see, when I updated the page to feature Reptile and have links and so on and so forth, I was trying to use links to Category:Villains and Category:Pirates. However, these links kept disappearing, and I couldn't figure out why. Turns out this explains everything - they ended up categorizing the page! :Thanks, TC01! Now we know not to link to a category unless we want that page in that category! And luckily, unlike Talk:Specs, this was easier to fix... PeabodySam 02:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) New Featured Article? I think we're overdue for another article to get to be featured on the main page. Should we make a vote to see what should get it, or should PeabodySam choose it himself ? Andrewnuva199 04:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think a new featured article might be niceA. Rand 12:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oh wow, there is a new one! And it's my Player Character! :O Andrewnuva199 23:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Returning to Normal Might as well get my good name back in the wake of what I've done. Anyways, might I suggest we keep up the Dino Attack commercial as our first official featured video? It would seem fitting enough for the website, I think. Andrewnuva199 02:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, although the description text of "look how evil the Dino Attack Team is!" might need to be changed. It's not like there really are any other videos to use... TC01 14:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Other LEGO RPG Wikis Something I've done on the Johnny Thunder RPG is add a section to the main page for the other LGD RPGs out there that have wikis. I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki, so I thought I'd propose it here. The Rock Raiders RPG Wiki, for instance, has a similar section. TC01 22:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) "Did you know...?" Section This just randomly sprung into my mind, but maybe we could add a "Did you know?" section to the front page like all the other fancy wikis. I figure that with the crazyness that the RPG catches it could make for a quite interesting read. Example facts: Did you know...? * ...that Chompy is related in a way to a helicopter? * ...that Frozeen has died three times? * ...that BIONICLE was once featured in the RPG, but had to be rectonned out? * ...that the Dino Attack Team has a Martian agent? These are just examples I remembered off the top of my head, so they may not be exactly accurate, but it gets my point across. Andrewnuva199 20:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a cool idea. :Maybe we can also make an actual front page display, like those fancier wikis, instead of just using section headers. Maybe I'll get to work on it... :Anyway- I have a few good ones, mostly based on obscure trivia from my earlier time in the RPG: :* ...that the Dino Attack Team was once attacked by the military, but it was later retconned to be the Agents instead? :* ...that MSO stands for Missions and Special Operations? (requires me to actually write a MSO article, though) :* ...that before Evil Ogel allied with the Dino Attack Team, he helped a rogue team member attack it? :* ...that aliens attempted to conquer the LEGO Planet during the Dino Attack, but were defeated? :* ...that before Alpha Team, an organization called the LA was in charge of defending the LEGO Planet? :* ...that Dino Attack Team member Specs used to work for Alpha Team, but left to spend time with his family? :* ...that the DNA Device was originally created as a one-time tangent, but since has become important in the Dino Attack RPG's story? :I'll think of some more as I continue to chronicle trivia from the RPG (and the other dead RPGs in the same universe). TC01 03:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Template for this I've written a small template that would be used for this in my sandbox here. The way it would work is that PeabodySam would add it to the main page, and then anyone could change the actual facts every week or every other week or every month or whatever. This would save PeabodySam from having to do it, because as we all know he suffers from the disease that bears his name- laziness, procrastination, and "having other things to do". TC01 04:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Formatting of front page Recently (well, five minutes ago, in fact), I changed the JT RPG Wiki's main page to use boxes, rather than section headings. I like it better that way, because it makes the wiki more like all those fancy wikis out there (in the same vein as the discussion above). Does anyone think it would be a good idea to change the DA RPG wiki's main page to this style of layout? Or is everyone happy with using section headings instead of boxes? TC01 22:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That would look nice.Avmatoran 21:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Skinned Alive! Well, as it turns out, Wikia decided to pull the rug out from under our feet and remove the Monaco skin entirely. Bah! I have decided to change my preferences to MonoBook, which is essentially the skin that looks like Wikipedia... problem is, now everything's white and dull, while with Monaco Slate this wiki had an interesting color scheme of dark grey and yellow. And the gallery is still Wikia style, not Wikipedia style. Ah, well. What are you going to do? --PeabodySam 19:43, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well, the change isn't that bad. We can get used to it. : Also, am I getting that there's no way to edit either of the other skin options? Or are you just going to take your time with trying that? Andrewnuva199 23:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : The admin of the wiki can change the skin using the "My tools" button at the bottom of an article. At least, I think that's what I did for my wiki, let me check... : : Yes, go on the front page and hit My Tools and then Theme Designer. : BrikmanMcStudz 01:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) An Important Announcement To all Dino Attack RPG players: If you haven't already, I suggest reading the latest BZPower news article. From the sounds of it, progress is going pretty well on the BZPower forum update, which means Dino Attack RPG should be online again in the hopefully-near future. Right? :"In my previous updates, I had said that we were going to use phpBB for our archive. Well that didn't work out so well. Don't worry, nothing was lost. And the archive should in fact just be the old forum, exactly as you remember it. You won't be able to post or otherwise interact, but you'll be able to see all the old topics and posts." It looks like, when the forums are back, Dino Attack RPG will return. It will be, unfortunately, read-only. We'll be unable to post anything there or even edit old posts. For all intents and purposes, the original Dino Attack RPG will be laid to rest. A new one will have to be created in its place. When forums are back online, I will see to it that Dino Attack RPG is recreated; however, I'll also have other priorities this summer and on BZPower, so if it's not posted right away, please do not go ahead and start it on your own. Wait for me. I'll be right back. As I was typing upon this, the possibility dawned upon me of a fresh start. When forums went offline, Dino Attack RPG had well over five-thousand posts and was in the middle of a story arc. It's harder and harder for new players to join. Why not go along with the ideology of the new forums and have a brand new start? It's not as though we'll lose anything of the original; luckily, unlike the last forum downtime, all information seems to have been preserved by BZPower. But here we are, so close to the end of the original Dino Attack RPG's storyline, that I'd feel bad about abandoning it and starting anew. Unless you guys express interest in a reboot (since I'm always open to opinions), the new Dino Attack RPG will pick up, plot-wise, immediately where the old one left off. XERRD heading to the Maelstrom Temple, Stromling Zach giving the Dino Attack Team sixty hours to find it, Second Headquarters Squad fighting back, King Race and Lord Vladek getting back the outpost, a traitor in Dino Attack and an informant in XERRD, etc. That being said, if you guys have any suggestions for changes in the new Dino Attack RPG, be sure to tell me. I'm still open for ideas, and since this is a group effort, I'd love to hear your input. So, when the forum return, I will try to get around to posting the new Dino Attack RPG. I will be unavailable for two weeks this summer and, as I said, there are other priorities in life and even on BZPower, but Dino Attack RPG will return as soon as it can. --PeabodySam 16:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't think of anything that needs changing, so I say we pick up where we left off. Andrewnuva199 04:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nothing comes to mind at the moment to change. I also say we continue from where we left off. BrikmanMcStudz 17:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd say our best bet would be pick up where we left off, but it would be useful to have a recap of sorts. Let's see if I can remember what happened in the campaign up to this point:Day 1: -The discovery of Maelstrom energies on Adventurers' Island was first reported to the team. Two T-1's (one crew led by Zenna and the other I think might have been Hotwire) arrive to investigate. Day 2: Both parties begin exploring the island in search of the Maelstrom temple. Day 3: The team returns and sets up camp in the area. Semick finally arrives with another group of agents. Day 4: *Rotor leads a squad of helicopters towards the fortress, playing classical music as he does so. They quickly manage to take out the fortress's defences. *The infiltration squad begins making its move and enters the fortress. *Outside, XERRD starts to gain the upper hand, starting with a sniper, who's quickly dispatched by Shotgun. Skeleton mummies begin arriving and the squad is also attacked by mutant pterosaurs who are also turned into zombies. They manage to get into the air and find themselves fighting over the ocean. The Pterosaurs are defeated, but Rotor is forced to return to camp. *Kate manages to sneak in through the air ducts and steals two binders containining scientific formulas, then manages to sneak out and run back to the camp, where she turns them into Lutsky. *Zenna manages to disguise herself and infiltrate a demonstration by Dr. Strangebrick, but finds herself running when she learns that they've found out that there are agents in the fortress. Zenna gets out, only to be shot by a guard. *Lutsky realizes that things aren't going to plan, and decides to lead another attack the next morning. Day 5: *Pierce enlists the help of Naomi Carver, Giovanni Wade, and Gates Crusher to help him set up a medical tent near the fortress. The arrive early in the morning and find Zenna, who is promptly brought back to camp. *Rotor and Lutsky lead another assault on the fortress. Rotor quickly destroys the exterior defences, while Lutsky leads another infiltration squad into the fortress. *Kate and Shotgun arrive, the former of whom is quickly ordered by Rotor to enter the fortress on her own (a fact which Pierce has not forgiven him for). *J.D. arrives and begins working in the medical tent, much to Pierce's suprise. He agrees to help find an antitode to the toxins that had currently spread through the fortress, though he is also busy finding a cure for the Maelstrom. *Kate is found by Strangebrick and brought to see Dr. Bishop. She doesn't understand what's going on, made all the more confusing by a picture of her mother being found on his desk. Eventually, she's just locked in an office, and eventually freed by Hotwire. *Zach, now a stromling, manages to enter the medical tent. Shotgun tries to shoot him, but fails. J.D. is promptly shot dead by Zach, leading to a desperate effort by Pierce to keep J.D. alive long enough to find out what he knew about the Maelstrom. *Zenna finally starts to recover from her wounds, though she has lost the use of an arm. *Rotor gets impatient, having heard nothing of the infiltration squad, and orders the destruction of the fortress. When George refuses, Rotor has him arrested and arranges a court-matialled. *Rotor arranges to have George executed by firing squad, but is stopped by Clint Wayne's sudden arrival. Day 6: *Commander Johnson, a Canadian air force pilot arrives to take Rotor away. he meets up with Wade, who gives him some letters from J.D. (as well as the letters he wrote reporting his death) in the hopes that he can send them when he leaves. *Johnson gets hired to help with an air battle against mutant pterosaurs. Unfortunately, the attack fails, and Cabin finds herself storming into the command tent demanding an appeal for Rotor. *Cabin manages to capture Dr. Strangebrick, who survived the bombing of the fortress, and is inspired to find any other XERRD personell who may have escaped. *The camp is unexpectedly overrun by mutant dinos led by stromlings. There is a brief showdown that occurs between Zach, Holly Vinyaya, Clint Wayne, and Kareem Nazareno. *The medical tent collapses. Kate and Hertz find themselves working to save the medics, especially the individuals who mean the most to them (Pierce and Carver, respectively). *Cabin manages to catch two XERRD members: a frightened teenager and a young technician. *George finds himself breaking Rotor out of the prison tent, and with Commander Johnson, make a run for it. After escaping, they encounter another survivor, Lance Williams, and shortly after that, meet up with Cabin and her prisoners. *They manage to trace their way to the desert, and use the helicopter previously left behind by George and Zenna (after they were attacked by natives) to fly over the camp and take out several of the mutant dinos. Unfortunately, when they run out of fuel, they're forced to land in another clearing. A. Rand 20:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry yourself, Atton; we won't need a recap that much in-depth. When the forums are back, the original Dino Attack RPG can still be read; unfortunately, it's going to be read-only, hence the need for a new Dino Attack RPG. And I don't mean just suggestions for major changes; I'm also looking for minor suggestions too. Anything you guys might want to suggest. For example, since this is the end of the Dino Attack RPG, should it be reflected in the RPG's title, description, or first post? Name the new RPG "Dino Attack RPG: At War's End"? Alter the opening description of the first post to "LEGO Planet at war blah blah blah astronauts pirates knights adventurers blah blah blah Dino Attack Team. And now, as the war's end draws near, Dino Attack Team faces their toughest struggles yet." --PeabodySam 15:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I just thought it might be helpful to have something written down so that we could remember where we were at when the forums get back on. Anyway, a slightly different title might be a good idea. I'd probably also recommend you explain this issue somewhere on the first post, and maybe provide a short description of what's happened up to this point (maybe highlighting the key points in the Adventurers' Island campaign), just so that, if any new players show up and want to join, they don't get totally confused.A. Rand 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, when you put it that way, I'm all fo changing the title to At War's End or something similar to tell new players that they are joining in near the end of war (and RPG). I also agree with highlighting key plot areas on Adventurers' Island to help new players join. : And this may be a bit unnecessary, but you could make another leader-in-charge person similar to what you did with TC01 for the AT RPG so things can updated if you go missing. --BrikmanMcStudz 16:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: "At Wars End" soudns cool in my book as well! :: And I can't think of much else in the way of minor details I'd like changed, but I'll add something if I think of one. Andrewnuva199 14:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) As well as highlighting some of the key points in the Adventurers' Island campaign, it might help new players to have some other basic information provided on the main page. Perhaps it would help to provide some background by explaining some of the key points that led to the campaign, such as the Lego Island/Antarctica missions and so on. It might also help to provide a short list of some of the most significant individuals in the campaign. A. Rand 14:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's that time. I'm going away for two weeks. Should BZPower return in my absence, just know that I'll be back next Friday; don't panic and wonder where I am. --PeabodySam 12:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : :It seems I have returned just as Peabody has left. I think that when we do the summaries of where we left of in the RPG, we also need to summaries were some notable characters were when we last saw and what they were doing. For example, note that the character of Lutsky was last seen in his tent being crazy and that Barron von Baron is with Frozeen and Greybeard. I personally will need more then just the plot to get caught up and I think this additional character info will help. (Sorry if this post was sloopy, I'm alittle rusty at using the wiki) That guy from that show 18:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, as far as I can remember, it was nighttime when we ended. Hertz and the medics (namely Pierce, Crusher, Wade, and Carver) were still in the camp trying to clean up the damage caused by the mutant dinos. Pierce had a broken leg and Carver had been wounded as well. The four medics were busy trying to take care of the wounded, particularily Zenna, who had been seriously injured. :Meanwhile, Clint and Kate left the camp in an effort to locate other agents and possibly a new location for their base, and eventually ended up in an outpost with some other agents. :Rotor, Cabin, Commander Johnson, and the two XERRD prisoners were last seen getting into a fire hammer to reach another outpost, and later reported to have arrived. :Clint Wayne himself was last seen in the outpost, where he stayed up after Kate, Lance, and Wheel (the agent stationed there) had turned in for the night. He ran into Dr. Strangebrick, who announced his defection from XERRD.A. Rand 21:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Anyone got any idea when the forums should be back on? They've been saying for a few weeks that they're nearly done and yet nothing's happened. : :Anyway, assuming the forums are going to be back on very soon, it might be a good idea to figure out where we're going to start once they are. By my understanding, it was late at night and not much was happening before the forums closed, so it might be a good idea to begin the following morning.A. Rand 23:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I can really only speak for where my characters were, but I know an attack on the camp had just ended. -Dust had just tried to steel the maelstrom crystal from Graybeard and frozen but they did not fall for it and left the camp with the treacherous Sam Sinister. -Hertz and Naomi had just hit of their relationship ship and are working to relocate the camp to one of the outposts on the coast well helping the injured in the command tent. -Dr. Nicholas Saran and several others are helping the survivors of a vehicle crash and ----Clint Wayne is at one of the outposts Hurtz is looking into. -Lutsky has not been seen since before the battle I have already written posts for Hurtz and Dust that I plan to post as soon as the forums come back online. I started work on a three-part post on Dust back-story witch will look into him being fired from the museum and his fall back into his old ways.That guy from that show 15:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Back in Black! Guys, it's me, the SPARTAN. I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't RP'd for so long! I'll post as soon as the forums are up again! I swear upon Jack the Monkey! And if I don't, may he go bald! :P Spartan 2095 01:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Allow me to be the first to say: Welcome back! BrikmanMcStudz 03:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome back, SPARTAN! You'll find us waiting with open arms, always eager to have you back. I wish we had more guys like you on this team; I only get to say "Welcome back" once every blue moon. --PeabodySam 01:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank ye, Jack PeaSam! Spartan 2095 17:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome back SPARTAN! I know we never really interacted in the RPG but it is still nice to see someone coming back. Now if the forums would just come back on... :Seriously, how much longer is it going to take? It was at least three weeks ago they said it was almost done, and yet nothing's happened. There's been little to no updates on the forums recently either, so we have no idea how much longer to wait.A. Rand 18:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : An Anniversary The 26th marks the six-month marker for how long the forums have been off line. This would not bother me that much if we had gotten an update lately but I am stating to wonder if they will ever come back at all! I know that I have only been on BZPower for a few years so I don’t know how long they have been down in the past, but either way half a year is a long time to wait. Because of the lost discussion, I don’t have much to keep my Bionicle passion alive and I have already forgotten a lot of my knowledge. As for the RPG, I can’t finish my Dust page without the forum and I am forgetting allot about the story too. I wrought two post not long after they came down in March and it fells like a I hope that I will be able to post them in the near future. What are your thoughts on this? That guy from that show 20:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It is getting really annoying. Every single update has been saying the exact same thign- that they're almost done, and they've been saying that for at least two months now, yet nothing has happened. I've been toying with various ideas that I want to put into action. I got this idea for a story about Clint Wayne arriving the West and I'd love to get started on that, but first the forums have to get back on.A. Rand 20:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Great news everybody! The BZPower Forum Archive is now online! Now we can view the original Dino Attack RPG and document any missing information on this wiki, as that guy from that show has just done with the Dust page. Hopefully, this means we can see Dino Attack RPG: At War's End in the very near future. --PeabodySam 23:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed. It feels so good to see the topic again, even though we can't post there anymore. Hopefully this is a sign that the forums will return soon. The last update sounded a bit more hopeful then the last several. And now there is nothing stopping us from updating the pages, so I better get going...BrikmanMcStudz 23:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've just been looking over the forums and reading the last few pages. To sum up things, just before the forums went offline, Cabin, Rotor, Johnson, Jenny, and Tom had arrived at another outpost where the team was to regroup. Clint was up late talking to Dr. Strangebrick. Kate, George, and Lance were all asleep in outpost 4. Hertz is currently in the command tent with Pierce (who has a broken leg), Wade, Crusher, Carver (who is also hurt) along with Andrew and Semick (who was wounded in a fight with Cranky). I suppose a good way to start the new RPG would be to show the team regrouping. BZPower Forums Return That's right. Mere days after the forum archive goes live, BZPower's new forums are now online. Personally, I'm not thrilled about having to readjust to the new format, but one thing I've noticed is that LEGO and BIONICLE are now balanced. For instance... LEGO now has its own LEGO RPG Subforum. When the time comes, Dino Attack: At War's End will be posted there. I will be busy over the next week, so unfortunately Dino Attack RPG will be delayed until I'' am ready for it. But don't worry, we are closer than ever to resuming the Dino Attack RPG, which I want to do ASAP. Don't do anything, err, foolish in the meantime. Last chance to suggest any changes or additions to the expository post! --PeabodySam 01:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Its definitely a good thing to see the forum back online. Only just a little while longer until the RPG resumes. I only hope someone who doesn't read this decides to make their own DARPG....BrikmanMcStudz 02:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'll admit I'll have to get used to the new format, but it will be good to have somewhere to go to finish this thing. I'm thinking I might start with a post focusing on Cabin and Rotor, concerning their arrival at the outpost, seeing as I never got to explaining that before the forums went down. Actually in general, it might be good to start during the same night, or at most the following morning. Maybe now I can finally start implementing those ideas I hadl. A. Rand 02:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Do we know about what sort of system the LGD RPG forum will be using to approve new RPGs? Is it still the old PM-the-moderators thing? I looked at it briefly this morning but didn't see any obvious answers to this, and a thread in the questions forum about RPGs only covered Bionicle and COT, and then was closed. TC01 10:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I say the new format is very confusing (Change is scary) but I’m so happy they are back! I can finally post those Dust and Hertz stories. I hope you still remember were I wanted to bring the Dust story Peabody (very hush hush) so hopefully we can get started as soon a possible! That guy from that show 23:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I just looked at the new forum, and I think I found something interesting. Apparently there is a whole section called "Games and More" which has a subforum titled "Lego RPG". I have a strange feeling that that is where we'll have to post the new Dino Attack RPG.A. Rand 23:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, the new forums look good, and I hope that I will be able to participate in Dino Attack RPG: At War's End when it launches. In the meantime, my account got locked due to the fact that entered in my password incorrectly multiple times. However, I have sent off a request to have it un-locked, so, hopefully, soon I will be active on the new forums. --Imperial officer 18:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) This is gonna be great. I'm sticking around until the very end. I'm going to skip what I was doing before, and just start after the events of what was happening. New name, new team mates, and several KIA. So when are you going to start the new RPG? It's been a week now and nothing's happened.A. Rand 15:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, over the past two weeks, I've had a lot of paperwork to fill out. I have not had the opportunity to work on the new Dino Attack RPG. Tomorrow's Halloween, so I'm probably going to be busy tomorrow handing out kids to all the slimy, filthy, disgusting kids who knock at my door, meaning I'll likely be busy tomorrow as well. However, I intend to have the Dino Attack RPG posted by the end of the week. :You can see that I was recently devoting time to writing pages for several locations such as LEGO Studios and Eldorado Fortress. This is because I've decided to abandon using Microsoft Word files and I will instead link directly to this wiki in the expository post. This is one such change that I'm making to the expository post; if you wish to see any others, please let me know as quickly as possible. --PeabodySam 21:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, "handing out kids to all the kids." :I thinking that since we have been waiting for the RPG to return for more then 6 months, we can wait a few more days. And personally, I couldn't get the Microsoft Word files to work on my lack-of-Microsoft-Office computer, so I definetely prefer locations being linked here instead of in a file. BrikmanMcStudz 01:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I can afford to wait a few more days (though I do hope that I don't have to wait much longer than that). I guess in the meantime, I can link you to some of the stuff I've been working on while the forums were offline. I've been hugely successful on YouTube working as an Unterganger. That is a person who engages in the making and posting of parodies of the 2004 movie Downfall (a German film about the events leading up to and just after Adolf Hitler's suicide). All my videos can be found on my channel. Maybe you guys can get a good laugh out of some of them while waiting for the forums to come back on.A. Rand 01:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Although I justed posted a comment on your channel with this message, I'll say it again: So many awesome points were won for being an Unterganger. BrikmanMcStudz 02:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :ZOMG I ARE HEER. Egads, it's been a long time. I barely remember how to do this. Sorry I wasn't around during the downtime. So much has changed in just six months. Looking forward to this reboot, though. I must regretfully announce that I will no longer be able to do minifigs, on account of being separated from all of my Legos by about 200 miles. -KF- 22:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::At college, -KF-? Or another story behind the 200-mile-separation? ::I regretfully announce that there is yet ''another delay. BZPower's server has been acting up for me today. Basically, I can't access the website, it's not loading. I also wish to PM the forum leader of the LEGO RPG subforum and ask if Dino Attack RPG: At War's End needs to be approved, but I cannot do that until I can go on BZPower again. As soon as it's green-lighted, expect one heck of a long IC post. In the meantime, keep yourself amused by the antics of "XERRD: For Science!" ::Speaking of which, taking into consideration that BZPower's filter automatically converts "RPG" to "Rpg" in topic titles, would "Dino Attack: At War's End" without the "RPG" be a simple enough title, considering it's in an RPG forum? --PeabodySam 22:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I say we go with Dino Attack: At War's End. It is an RPG forum, and the name sounds better without "RPG" in it. ::::I also thought I'd ask. Will the new RPG topic get its own page on the wiki, or simply be a new section of the Dino Attack RPG page? I know it doesn't really matter, but I thought I'd ask. BrikmanMcStudz 02:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it's college. And I think a new section in the current article on the RPG would probably be sufficient. -KF- 05:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Still waiting for Than the Moa's reply. In the meantime, I have the first IC post nearly completed. It will pick up in the aftermath of the attack on the camp; everyone is already packing up and preparing to leave. The first IC will also offer glimpses into the missions at Dinosaur Island, Castle Cove, and Gold City. Also in the meantime, I've worked on this: --PeabodySam 19:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope the reply comes soon. I've become extremely anxious in the past week. My first IC post has been basically in development since the forum first went off. And that banner....That is just awesome. I was thinking of making some sort of banner featuring all our main characters at one point. I do like this banner. Excellent work. BrikmanMcStudz 19:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) In my own experiences, it often takes a while to get a response to an RPG request, but maybe PeabodySam will get lucky this time. I've also got some ideas for new characters whom I'm hoping to introduce. I don't want to say too much just yet (though if I get the chance I might share some of them with PeabodySam over Steam). I was thinking about starting my first post at Outpost 7 (the outpost Hertz was saying they should eventually regroup at), and we'll see Rotor and Cabin arrive, as well as get an idea of what happened to Barry Jackson, then of course there will be all the resulting Medevacs (Medical Evacuation) as they try to get the wounded to safety, and the arrival of reinforcements.A. Rand 22:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I’ve been ready for a while too. I made two iC post that I’ll be ready to post as soon as we get a topic. The first features Dust after Frozeen and Greybeard caught him and trying to steal crystal and the beginning of a three-part flashback. The story will be how Dust fell back to his old ways after he became a respectable Egyptologist and include several cameos and a figure from Dust’s past. My Second Post includes Hertz making preparations for outpost 4 (Atton, Clint Wayne, Strangebrick and some others of your guys are at 7 on the north coast. 4 is on the east. If you have not seen it yet, the map that was being used is here) It will speak on his relationship with Naomi and his influence in the team. I am so existed to get back to this! Brikman, you should still work on those banners, the concept sounds awesome and it would be a great way for members to stand out! Has anyone else seen the Dino 2012 sets? Looks like we may be getting new material...That guy from that show 23:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I imagine we won't be using anything Dino 2012. One: Under PeobodySam's timeline, it would take place in 2012, two years after the Dino Attack is scheduled to end. Two: The most recent LEGO magazine basically confirmed that it was in 2012 and that the mastermind behind the dinosaurs is a minifig from a 2011 line. However, when Bluetooth spoke to Vinyaya about creating what would become the Alien Defense Unit out of the Dino Attack Team after the war, I believe I (or Andrewnuva199) stated the group would also be repelling any sort of mass invasion-apocalyptic force that attacked Earth. You could interpret the Dino Attack Team became the ADU, which became the currently unnamed dino hunters in Dino 2012. So, according to the PeabodySam's timeline, members of the Dino Attack Team are back to fighting dinosaurs in 2012. Interesting, eh? I may do the banners. That was just a passing idea I had to get into the spirit of the new RPG. I also hope that because this is an RPG returning from the old forum, it would be approved sooner then if it was a brand new RPG. And I have basically finished my first post and am about to finish the second post. Both posts are from Zach's point-of-view, so they won't be affected by anyone else's posts. After that, I'll wrap up one last thing I need to do in the main camp before we leave with Minerva/Nazareno/Vinyaya/All of them BrikmanMcStudz 23:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : I looked up Dino 2012 and was very confused as to why they would rehash a theme so soon after they last used it, until I realized that Dino Attack came out nearly seven years ago. I feel so dang old -KF- LEGO RPG Forum update I just thought I'd tell everyone that the LEGO RPG forum has been updated with a new topic. It sounds like the forum won't be ready until later this winter (such as late January or February). Actually, I guess Than is trying to assemble a judging team by that time. I'd only hope the forum is up and running soon after that. BrikmanMcStudz 23:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) At least it's something. Hopefully, we'll get a reponse soon. If not, the only thing I can suggest is that we find a new forum to play on.--A. Rand 23:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I've just had this one idea... From the looks of things there is almost no progress currently happening on the board. Now I've proposed one alternative method, which was to find a new site, set ourselves up, and finish the RPG there. However, as PeabodySam mentioned a (very plausible and incredibly ironic) scenario where as soon as we find a good forum, set ourselves up, get the new RPG running, something would finally happen in the LEGO RPG's board and we'd get the greenlight to start the RPG, I can see why that would only be a last resort. There is also a sentimental side to it as well, and on some level I can understand the desire for the RPG to end on the same board it began. Nonetheless, I have thought about it and I've come up with one possible solution. I would have just told PeabodySam on Steam, but I haven't had time to get on lately and whenever I have he was offline. Now I would like to make it clear that should this suggestion be taken, it would merely be a temporary measure until such a time when and if we get the greenlight to start the RPG properly. Alright, by now you're probably wondering what my idea is. I've probably stalled for long enough. After all this is an idea that seems like it could work at least in theory nine straight hours of nonstop rambling here. Ok, that's enough stalling. My idea is that we could start roleplaying on the Wiki. we can use a talk page like this one, and take turns writing our segments (we'll just have to remember to sign each "post" so we can keep track of who's posted at any given time). This way we can at least start to get back into things, and should Than ever decide to listen we'll just switch over to the board and carry on. Personally, I'd rather use the forum, but as that's out of the question right now, I think this could work in the meantime.A. Rand 23:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, this has definitely crossed my mind at one point these last, what, 8-10 months? We have waited FAR too long for this, and despite our repeated pestering of Than, we continue to wait in a neverending development hell. At this point, I'm just annoyed. I imagine PeabodySam is both annoyed and frustated. We're all anxious to restart and finally finish this LEGO epic that will no doubt will be retold throughout the ages. It has been too long, indeed. Seriously though, as much as I wish to restart, I feel we need to wait a bit longer. Benefit of the doubt and what not. However, if we pass the first anniversery of the forum downtime and we have not seen any clear progress, we might as well send out a message and restart here. But this an absolute last resort. BrikmanMcStudz 02:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking that if we were to start this, it would only be a temporary measure, and if anything happened on the boards, we could simply switch over.A. Rand 03:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sneak Peak... Okay, I got really impatient and I really wanted to start writing. PeabodySam's got a plan of his own though he has considered mine as a back-up. I thought I'd just write a short section of what I had in mind for my first post, which will give you a sneak peak of sorts as to some of my eventual plans, and a few hints towards the roles some of the new characters will play in upcoming events. Mac dropped a few ice cubes into a glass as he poured himself a bottle of whiskey before turning towards his chess computer. He typed in his move. "Your move," said the computer. "Bishop to Knight four. My move: Knight to Rook three." "Poor baby you're starting to lose aren't you?" Mac said jokingly. "Your move: king to rook one. My move: Rook to knight six. Checkmate. Checkmate" Mac promptly opened a hatch on the computer. Exposing its wiring, and poured his drink into it, short circuiting the computer instantly. "Cheatin' 4+" He muttered as he stood up and left the room''. He wandered into the kitchen, opened a fridge, and got himself a beer. Windows suddenly entered. "''Have you seen Garry?" He asked. "No," replied Mac. "Why, what's happening?" "We got company, man" replied Windows. "There's a group of agents coming." "Did you check his room?" Mac asked. "No," replied Windows. "At this hour that would be a good place to start," replied Mac. "You go get Garry. I don't think we should wake Copper yet but we should be ready to do so." Windows nodded and ran off. He ran to the bedrooms and approached one of the doors. He knocked as hard as he could. "GARRY!" He shouted. "GARRY! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED!" "Alright, alright, alright," said a somewhat frustrated Garry as he opened the door. "Can't a guy get any sleep around her?" "I was just on the radio sir," Windows explained. "There was an Agent Rotor who called, said he was taking a group of people here." "You woke me up just for that?" Garry asked. "It's two in the morning. There had better be more." "They've got prisoners," replied Windows. "Two of them, one male, one female." "Prisoners?" Asked Garry. ' '"That's what he said," replied Windows. "Alright," replied Garry. "I'm coming." Garry quickly got dressed and followed Windows towards the front door where Mac was waiting with a can of beer. They waited there for a little while before a pair of headlights became visible in the window. Garry quickly ran outside, followed by Mac and Windows, and saw that it was a fire hammer approaching. The vehicle soon pulled to a halt and a figure got out. Upon getting closer, they saw that there were two of them, one a man, the other a woman. The man quickly approached them. "Is this Outpost Seven," the man asked. "Yes," replied Windows. "You must be Rotor." "That's right son," replied Rotor. "I'm Garry Moffat," replied Garry. "This is Windows, my radio operator, and Mac the pilot." "Elite agent Cabin," the younger woman said as she approached. "Nice to meet you," replied Garry. "I was under the impression that you had prisoners." "Yes," replied Rotor. He led Garry over towards the fire hammer and opened a door, revealing a young girl in her early teens wearing a torn labcoat who was fast asleep. Rotor quickly shook her and pulled her out onto the muddy ground, waking her quickly. As the girl tried to get up, Rotor grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to her feet. "What about the other one?" Asked Garry. Rotor grabbed the next person over and pulled him out. ' '"They're both with XERRD?" Asked Garry. "Yeah," replied Rotor. The last person climbed out at that moment. He was wearing what looked like an air force uniform. "Who's he?" Garry asked. "An air force pilot who got mixed up with us," replied Cabin. "We'll be sending him off first chance we get." "Alright," replied Garry. "Come on."A. Rand 01:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I've done it. I've initiated "Plan Y: Desperation Deadline". If we do not get reapproval by March 15, I'm posting Dino Attack: At War's End without Than's reapproval and hoping to justify it under a grandfather clause. Please read my post here and, if you don't mind, please show your support. By the way, I'm considering Atton Rand's plan "Plan Z". If all else fails... we use this wiki. --PeabodySam 21:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC)